


Everything will be okay

by Sammy



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, dont kill me, wow english is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy/pseuds/Sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been five years since Johnny and Dally. Ponyboy remembers and realizes something.</p><p>(This is a english translation of my fanfic "Todo va a estar bien")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything will be okay

Sometimes, Ponyboy still think about them, you know? He can’t help it.

It still is a bittersweet memory, even though it has been smoothing over the years. He remembers his childhood, his early teenage years with Johnny and Dally and everyone. He remembers the adventure that finally ended in a hurtful lesson. 

He remembers Johnny, a boy overtaken by a critical situation that acted by instinct. Johnny hadn't wanted to hurt anyone; life just didn't give him a chance.

He remembers Dally, the one who chose apathy as defense and hate as weapon to don’t let the world crush him. But also the one who couldn’t handle losing the only person he truly cared about.

The truth, if you want to hear it, is that he will never forget Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston, neither will the gang. There will always be the shadow of a kid who looked like a dark scared puppy that has been kicked too many times and a kid with elfish face and cold blue eyes.

It doesn't hurt that much, not anymore, it was almost beautiful when he come back home in Christmas and there is the gang waiting for him. It has been five years, but everyone is the same as always and, sometimes, someone says something and they start to remember their friends. They remember them with joy and pride.

Still, Pony knows, and so does the gang, that the hole that Johnny and Dally left will never fill. It doesn't matter if the knows new people, the pieces don’t match. The hole is still there. But he doesn't want to fill it, he tells himself that the experience and the memories are something precious, and the hole is the price. 

And now, while he sees the autumn leaves falling to the ground from window of the library at college, he tells himself it was worth it. He will become a writer, not only for himself but for the friends that are now gone, they deserve it. 

He smiles. Smiles because he knows he did what Johnny wanted him to do, he’s still gold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in english and i feel kinda nervous about posting it, hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to point out my mistakes.  
> Unbeta'd.


End file.
